Archive:Mo/any Word of Healing Monk
A basic healer build, commonly found and used in PvE. Using only five Energy cost healing spells, this build is able to heal efficiently without having to manage Energy all the time, unlike Blessed Light or Boon-Prot style builds. It is suitable and commonly found in 6 to 8 member pick-up groups. This build is extremely flexible, and does not require any specific equipment or secondary class. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/any healin=12+1+3 divine=12+1 protec=3+1of healingkissof healingtouchseedoptionalhexrebirth/build Equipment * Any armor is usable with this build, but you may wish to switch to Ascetic's armor for maximum Energy if you're expecting to spam your heals a lot. * Any focus and offhand combination, or staff, can work with this build. A 20/20 Focus and Offhand can prove to be valuable, but not required. Usage *Orison of Healing, Word of Healing, and Dwayna's Kiss are your main heals. Spam them if necessary, but be aware that long periods of heavy healing without pauses can drain you, although not immediately. Note each spell's special effects. **Orison of Healing is the most basic heal. Use this one if the target is not affected by Hexes/Enchantments, or if target is above 50% health. **Dwayna's Kiss is very efficient at healing targets with Hexes or Enchantments on them. It is generally used on the main tank upon aggroing the next group of enemies, providing Healing Seed has expired or was removed. **Word of Healing is your main spike heal. A single cast of this can easily bring a party member from below 50% health to near-full health. Its 4 second recharge is comparitively longer than the recharge of Orison of Healing, so don't waste casting this on a party member above 50% health. *Healing Touch is an extremely useful self heal. Use it whenever you think your health is low. If someone in your party has lost quite a bit of health but is not in any particular danger, you may wish to heal them with this skill as well. *Use Remove Hex to remove any Hexes that affect your party. But remember: your main job is to keep your party alive. It is often better to let the hex die off itself rather than taking the time and energy to remove it. This should be used against serious hexes, rather than easily spammable ones like Life Siphon *Healing Seed and Rebirth are your only skills which cost more than 5 Energy to use, so use them wisely. *You should not be resurrecting in-battle with Rebirth. If you want to do so, you may want to switch to Resurrect or Resurrection Chant, or even Restore Life. *Healing Seed should be placed on the main tank upon right before they aggro the next group of monsters. It can also be used in-battle to protect a party member under heavy attack/pressure. Counters *Energy Denial can pose a problem, but is not of immediate threat to this build. *Skills that increase recharge time such as Diversion and Distracting Shot can be devastating if more than one primary healing skill is struck by it. *If facing large groups of enemies or high-damage dealing enemies, the removal of Healing Seed can mean certain death for a tank, if not covered. This is not a large problem in most areas, though. Variants *Some skills to consider to place into the optional skill slot: **Mend Ailment, Mend Condition, or Dismiss Condition (only if you want a rather fast condition removal w/o heal) for Condition removal. **Holy Veil for additional Hex removal. **Infuse Health for a stronger and faster Spike heal. **Heal Area or Karei's Healing Circle can be beneficial if your party contains any Minion Masters. **gw:Glyph of Lesser Energy to increase spamming of Heal Party. *Remove Hex can be replaced by Holy Veil. *Use Smite Hex in place of Remove Hex if you dislike the two-second cast time for Remove Hex, and don't want the awkward double-click removal of Holy Veil. (remove hex is now 1 casting time) *Ethereal Light can be used in place of Orison of Healing if you don't think you will be attacked. *Replace Rebirth with an alternate resurrection skill of your choice. You may even want to eliminate Resurrection as a whole. *Heal Party is an excellent healing skill, and can be incorporated to this build. However, spamming this can be dangerous to your energy pool. One or two casts can heal your party effectively without putting too much pressure on energy usage. *Holy Haste can be used to reduce the cast time of healing prayers if you don't plan on using any enchantments like Healing Breeze. *Vigorous Spirit is a good heal over time for other party members, especially tanks. It also synergies well with Dwayna's Kiss. *Replace Healing Touch with Signet of Rejuvenation or Signet of Devotion so that you can continue to heal even if you are getting low on energy. * Change Healing Seed to Seed of Life. * Change Remove Hex to Cure Hex.